Meet You There
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are reuinited, but someone, or something, wants to destroy their happiness. Can it be stopped in time? Post doomsday,10Rose. New chap up, gets better from here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or the song in this chapter.

Rose Tyler was remembering. She was remembering all the times she had shared with the Doctor, remembering all the times she could've told him how she felt. She glanced up as she heard a knock on her bedroom door and saw her mother standing there.

"Do you want a cuppa, sweetheart?" Jackie Tyler asked, gazing at her daughter in concern.

"Might as well," Rose answered dully. "I'll be down in a minute."

Jackie left the room and Rose let out a long sad sigh. It had been nearly a year since she and the Doctor had said goodbye on that lonely beach in Norway. Nearly a year since she had almost heard the Doctor tell her... But was that even what he was going to say? She couldn't be sure. Rose stood up, cursing in frustration. He had been the Time Lord with not enough Time. How ironic.

Heading down the stairs to the kitchen, Rose stopped for a moment and listened. She could've sworn she just heard the TARDIS... listening carefully the only sounds were of her mother clattering around, making tea. Rose shook her head, jumped down the last three steps and settled herself on the couch. Switching on the TV, she flicked through the stations and found nothing interesting.

"Anything on?" asked Jackie, as she carried two mugs of tea into the lounge room.

"Not really," answered Rose, accepting her cup gratefully. She continued to flick through the stations until finally settling on the afternoon news.

Rose sipped her tea and wished that the Doctor was by her side. She could still picture his handsome face, clearly as the day they were separated nearly a year ago. She missed him so much; why didn't she ever tell him how she felt?

_Now you're gone,_

_I wonder why_

_You left me here,_

_I think about it on, and on, and on, and on, and on, again..._

Rose sighed and tuned in to the news. It was a break now and there was a loud ad for cheap international flights. An idea began to form in Rose's head...

"Mum, I'm going to Norway," Rose announced.

"What?" asked Jackie in surprise. "No you aren't."

"Yes, I am," Rose said firmly, standing up. "Next week and it'll be a year since I saw him. I need to go there, I just need to."

Jackie was silent. She knew she couldn't stop Rose, it would be impossible. She was a Tyler, and Tylers could be very determined.

Rose stepped out of the rental car and gazed out at the horizon. It was a cold day, much the same as when she had been here last. She slowly made her way down onto the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. She sat down on the cold sand and closed her eyes, knowing that the Doctor could never come back, but it didn't stop her from hoping.

_I know you're never coming back,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

A single tear ran down Rose's cheek. She needed her Doctor, she longed for him.

"I miss you Doctor," she said softly. She hoped that in some way he would be able to hear her, and maybe say something back. But it was impossible. She liked impossible.

_I'm waiting to hear from you,_

_Until I do you're gone away,_

_I'm left alone,_

_A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me,_

_I know the day will come..._

Rose shivered as the wind got colder, blowing through her blonde hair. The Doctor had said he couldn't see her again. But she wouldn't give up on him. She would wait for him for the rest of her life.

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there..._

The Doctor yawned. He was stretched out lazily on his bed, remembering all the times he'd shared with Rose. He hadn't thought about Rose for a long time; it had been almost three years for him. He didn't know how long it had been for Rose, but he hoped she was happy. The TARDIS suddenly jerked and shuddered for a moment and the Doctor was nearly thrown from his bed.

"What the..." he started, listening as the TARDIS made her tell-tale whooshing sounds of dematerialization.

"Where are we going?!" he yelped, uncertain of what was happening. He heard the TARDIS' voice in his head, communicating telepathically.

**_To bring her home,_** was all she said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, his hears skipping a beat. "Bring who home?"

The TARDIS was silent and the Doctor knew exactly who she meant. He swallowed nervously and headed out to the control room. Was this really happening? Could he really have a chance to hold Rose again, to finally tell her how he felt? This was impossible. He liked impossible.

_I wish I could have told you,_

_The things I kept inside,_

_But now I guess it's just too late..._

The Doctor pulled on his long brown coat and stepped out into the cold air... looking around, he realised that the TARDIS had brought him to Bad Wolf Bay, the beach in Norway where he had said an unfinished goodbye to Rose.

Trudging through the sand, he scanned the area with his eyes and couldn't see anyone. Not a single sign of life, and no Rose. He sighed and walked along the beach, listening to the waves crashing against the sand. His Rose wasn't here. How long could he stay on this universe? Not long, he guessed.

Looking up at the sky, the Doctor sent out a telepathic message, hoping and praying that somehow Rose would hear it. **_I love you Rose Tyler, _**he said in his mind. He blinked. At that very same time as he was speaking, he could've sworn he heard Rose's voice in his mind. It was her voice, telling him she missed him. No, he was only imagining it.

_So many things remind me of you,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

_I miss you,_

_This is goodbye, _

_One last time..._

**_I miss you, Doctor, _**Rose repeated in her mind. **_I miss you, Doctor... _**

Then she jumped. She could've sworn at that same time she heard the Doctor's voice in her head. He was telling her he loved her... But no, she was only imagining it, surely...

Rose cried softly as she remembered all of their adventures. She needed him, how could he leave her? She wouldn't leave him. She would wait here all day, every day of this date. The day they said goodbye right here...

The Doctor squinted and saw that the beach stretched for several miles. He sighed softly and began to walk. He knew he wouldn't find Rose here, it was just coincidence that the TARDIS brought him here of all places.

_You're gone away,_

_I'm left alone,_

_A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me, _

_I know the day will come..._

He walked. He walked along the lonely beach, praying to the stars that he could find his Rose, and take her back. He needed her like a drug, she made him feel whole. And he knew he would stay here if he had to, he would wait on this cold beach, waiting...

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there..._

What he wouldn't give, just to hold her hand again...

Rose stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Her body was feeling numb from the cold so she began to walk. She shivered as she felt a strange tingling in her hand, almost as though someone was trying to hold it...

Quite some time later Rose glanced up and saw a figure in the distance walking towards her. The person was walking slowly, sadly. The way Rose was walking, without a purpose. As she got closer, Rose squinted and saw that it was a man. A man with a long brown coat billowing out behind him in the wind.

Rose stopped. He hadn't noticed her yet. He was getting closer, and now Rose could see that he was walking with hands in pockets, wind blowing his brown hair. He still hadn't looked up and Rose could tell, even from the distance, this was the Doctor.

The Doctor walked for a long time, wind blowing against him, staring at the sand. He walked without a purpose, not knowing or caring where he was going. He could almost feel Rose watching him, gazing at him the way she used to.

_And where I go you'll be there with me,_

_Forever you'll be right here with me..._

The Doctor shivered; he felt Rose with him at all times, but it was a different feeling now. He could sense her watching him, stronger than ever. The Doctor glanced up and saw a girl in the near distance, watching him. The wind was blowing her blonde hair and the Doctor froze. It was her, he'd know her anywhere.

"Rose," he breathed.

Rose watched as the man froze and stared at her. He'd seen her, he recognised her. This must be a dream. The man broke into a jog and Rose ran towards him, meeting him halfway. She threw her arms around him and he swept her tightly into a hug, arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Rose pulled back and studied his face. He was grinning that familiar grin that still made her weak at the knees; his eyes were bright and shining with emotion. It was him.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Hello," he said grinning, reminding her of when he'd first regenerated into this body.

The Doctor lifted his hands and gently wiped Rose's tears with his thumbs before placing his arms back around her waist. Rose stroked his soft brown hair and smiled.

"Is it really you?" she asked uncertainly. He laughed.

"Yes, it's me," he replied gently. "And you! You look great, how long has it been?"

"A year," Rose answered softly. "A year without you. I don't know how I coped."

"Hah," the Doctor laughed bitterly. "It's been three for me, beat that."

And before Rose could say anything more, he leaned forwards and captured her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Rose pressed herself against him, not wanting to lose her precious Doctor again, and the kiss deepened. After several moments, the Doctor pulled away urgently.

"Oh!" he cried. "I have unfinished business! Now, there was something I needed to tell you, something I should've told you many times. Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose broke down into a flood of tears and the Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Doctor," she sobbed. "I always have, you mean everything to me."

He gently kissed the tears from her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you again," he said seriously. "I cannot live without you after seeing you again."

"I'm staying with you," Rose said firmly. "Do we have to go now?"

The Doctor shook his head and took her hand in his.

"Shall we go and visit an old friend of yours? I think she can take us to drop in on the others."

"The TARDIS!" Rose said happily. "Yeah, come on. Mum will be pleased to see you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Let's go," he said, tugging at her hand. Rose smiled at him lovingly. At last she had her true love back.

A set of eyes peered darkly through tall grass, perched behind a sand dune, watching the happy couple walk hand in hand across the beach. The eyes narrowed and followed their progress. Oh, he would make sure their happiness was short-lived…

A/N: Let me know if you like this, and want me to keep going. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **

**A/N: thanks for the reviews for last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I wish I did.**

"Oh my God!" Jackie shrieked as she looked up from the television screen. "Doctor!"

"Yup, it's me," he grinned happily, arm wrapped protectively around Rose's waist. "Have I missed much?"

Jackie leapt to her feet and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck, causing him to lose his balance slightly. Moments later she pulled away and let loose a full Tyler slap across his face.

"Argh!" the Doctor cried, rubbing his cheek gingerly. "What the hell did I do?"

"You broke my daughter's heart, that's what!" Jackie replied. "But you've earned brownie points for coming back."

Suddenly there was a high-pitched wail and Jackie flinched.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor said. "You were having a baby last I heard."

"Had one," Jackie called as she jogged up the stairs. "And he's a right little terror too."

Rose giggled. "He's gorgeous though," she said earnestly, then added as an afterthought: "When he's not crying."

"I'll see him later," the Doctor said, and then his manner became serious. "Now, how have you been? And tell me honestly."

Rose took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke.

"You changed my life, Doctor," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "It's been so hard to adjust back to normal life. Sometimes… sometimes I didn't think I'd be able to cope."

"But you did," the Doctor said quietly. "You're here, and you still look as beautiful as always."

Rose smiled sadly and the Doctor took her in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

Two sinister eyes glared through the window, watching the hugging pair on the other side of the glass. The owner of those eyes rasped a barely audible instruction to the sky and dark clouds immediately began to form, threatening the world below. The owner of the eyes clicked its dry, scabby fingers and rain began to fall, spattering on the ground increasingly heavier every second.

The Doctor froze and listened carefully, slowly drawing away from Rose.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. "Can you hear the rain?"

"An 'Oncoming Storm'," Rose joked, nudging him in the ribs but he didn't smile. "I love the sound of rain on the roof, don't you?"

"Rose, did the sky look like it was going to rain earlier?" he asked.

"Not really," Rose said slowly. "But sometimes storms come on quickly."

"Yeah…" the Doctor pondered. "But it just doesn't feel quite right…"

**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, I got a bit stuck. Ok, tell me what you guys think so far. Lotsa reviews, please!!! And has anyone got any ideas for upcoming chapters? I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. And review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer sort of died, so I couldn't upload anything grr. Anyway, things really pick up in this chapter, so please stick with it! And reviews would be nice!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately.

Chapter Three.

Rain was falling heavily and Rose shivered; the fireplace was alight but it wasn't giving off much warmth.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked in concern, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah," she responded. "Just cold."

"Mmm," the Doctor agreed. "This sudden change in weather doesn't feel quite right, eh?"

"It's London though," Rose pointed out. "The weather here is always unpredictable."

"But can't you feel it?" the Doctor asked, jumping off the sofa and onto his feet.

"Feel what?" Rose asked, bewildered. "The cold?"

"No, that!" he cried in exasperation. "That heavy, slightly electrical feel in the air."

He walked quickly out of the room and Rose jogged after him. The Doctor flung the back door open and stepped outside, breathing the air in deeply. He broke into a run and stopped under a large, leafy tree. He made grasping motions at the air, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well?" Rose panted, stopping beside him. "What is it?"

"There's a strange sort of energy here," the Doctor replied. "It's almost as though this weather is being projected."

"But I can feel the rain and wind," Rose pointed out. "I'm not just seeing it."

"It's some sort of physical projection," he explained. "But I don't know who, or what, is behind this. Or why they're doing it. The air almost feels like a vacuum here."

A set of eyes watched darkly, gazing at the pair.

"The Doctor is confused," a scratchy voice snarled. "But he is happy. The blonde girl makes him happy. I must take him away. The Doctor cannot feel happiness whilst I am shrouded in anger and regret!"

The eyes blinked twice and the voice growled angrily.

"Come to me, Doctor," the hoarse voice whispered. "Come to me."

The Doctor suddenly began to scream in agony, feeling as though a knife had stabbed him deeply in the chest. Rose spun around in terror just in time to see a bright blue light surrounding the Doctor before he disappeared into thin air.

"Doctor?" Rose screamed fearfully. "Doctor!"

She looked around desperately, screaming his name. When there was no answer, she sank to her knees and began to cry.

The Doctor landed heavily on a cold, hard floor. He sat up and stared around him, realising he was in a massive cavern. The Doctor got to his feet and set about finding a way out, but it all appeared to be closed in by solid rock.

"Who brought me here?" the Doctor asked loudly, turning slowly in a wide circle, his voice echoing around him. "Show yourself!"

"You are afraid of me," a hoarse voice said, and the Doctor stared around in confusion.

"How can I be afraid of you if I can't even see you?" he retorted. "Looks like you're the one that's afraid."

The voice let out a long, booming laugh which echoed deafeningly around the cavern.

"That is what intimidates you, Doctor," it said tauntingly. "You don't know what to expect. You can't see me; you don't know what you are facing."

"Show yourself!" the Doctor yelled angrily. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

The voice screamed shrilly and a tall figure of a man in his late twenties appeared in the cavern. The Doctor's eyes widened and he stared in open-mouthed shock at the man standing before him.

"Hello Doctor," the man smirked. "Nice to see you again after so long. Oh, so long…"

"Mharkis," the Doctor gasped. "How…"

"What's the matter?" Mharkis asked mockingly. "Don't you believe in ghosts?"

"I…" the Doctor stammered, lost for words. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Because," Mharkis sneered. "I was always better than you, but then things started to go wrong on Gallifrey and you were the only one who could help."

"But…"

"You killed us all!" Mharkis screeched. "All the Time Lords. "I fought for our planet; I fought bravely and I risked my life to protect our people against the Daleks."

"Mharkis listen to me," the Doctor said pleadingly.

"I risked my life, do you hear?" Mharkis screamed shrilly. "And then you came and killed us all, you stupid fool! You tried to be better than me; you thought you could save us. But look what you did instead. All our people, and I, killed. Our planet destroyed by my own blundering big brother."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor cried, tears pricking his eyes. "I'm sorry Mharkis. I tried…"

"And look where it got you," Mharkis spat. "Trapped in a cave, galaxies from the only place you can call home. Earth. That pitiful planet populated by those pathetic apes."

"Mharkis, that's where I belong now," the Doctor sobbed. "On earth, with Rose."

"You killed me," Mharkis said spitefully. "Our friends, our family, our home. All gone. For you, I have no mercy. Nor do I have any for your little human friend."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" the Doctor screamed desperately. "Leave Rose alone, I am begging you."

"You were always trying to prove yourself," Mharkis screeched. "Now its time I proved myself. Goodbye, brother."

With a nasty laugh, Mharkis faded away and the Doctor screamed in anguish, sobbing loudly. He had no way of escape… Or did he?

A/N: There ya go, a cliff-hanger, just because I can. PLEASE REVIEW and I will love you for ever!!!!


End file.
